Turtle Team
Turtle Team (カメさんチーム Kame-san Chīmu) is one of the teams involved in Girls und Panzer. Background Turtle Team consists of the members of the Student Council from Ooarai Girls High School. The team operates a German/Czech Panzer 38(t) , found by Hana Isuzu in the middle of a forest, which late in the series is converted into a Hetzer tank destroyer. Initially, it was first painted gold. 'About the Panzer 38(t)' The Panzer 38 (t) is a Czech-built (but used by the Germans) light tank, armed with an underwhelming 37 mm gun. 'About the Hetzer' The Hetzer is a German tank destroyer ideal for ambushed, armed with a good 75 mm gun. 'Against St. Gloriana' During the training match against St. Gloriana Girls High School, the Turtle Team's Panzer 38(t) was crippled early by a loose track, but they managed to repair it and catch up to the city where the match had resumed. Turtle Team engaged the St. Gloriana's tanks at point-blank range but it spectacularly missed the target, being then taken out themselves. 'Sensha-dou Competition' Before the Sensha-dou competition, the Turtle Team repainted their tank german grey and add an image of a running turtle. Since then they never changed the tank's paint scheme. 'Against Saunder' During the match against Saunders Girls High School, Turtle Team acted as the flag tank; despite being the objective, in the latter part of the battle, of Saunders' attacks, it survived while Anglerfish Team managed to hit Saunders' flag tank commanded by Alisa, gaining victory. Against Pravda The semi-final round against Pravda Girls High School would see the finest performance to date of Turtle Team. After being lured into a trap inside the village, Ooarai's tanks managed to break through their lines; Turtle Team took charge of a disturbing action, engaging the enemy at very close range and managing to take out two of them, damaging some more. After that, they were taken out by Nonna's tank; in the end, Ooarai managed to win the match. 'Against Kuromorimine' Prior to the final match against Kuromorimine Girls High School, the Turtle Team's Panzer 38(t) was converted with a kit into a more useful Hetzer tank destroyer. During the battle, it operated alone, ambushing and hitting in their tracks two of Kuromorimine's tanks (among which the fearsome Jagdpanther) in hot pursuit of Ooarai; asked to rejoin, on the route to the hill where Ooarai had taken refuge they crippled the Jagdpanther yet again. Ooarai's breakthrough worked thanks to Turtle Team reaching Kuromorimine's lines and wreaking havoc with its mere presence, which enabled the other tanks to rush down and punch a hole in their disarrayed formation. After that, they were lured by a lone Panzer III Ausf.J into a trap set by a super heavy Maus tank into the city; Turtle Team was a critical part of Miho's plan to take it out, ramming it below its frontal plate to immobilize it and serve as a springboard for Duck Team's Type 89B, which had to keep its turret turned to expose the vulnerable vents to their Panzer IV's fire. Right after that, the Hetzer broke down, having been almost crushed by the massive tank's weight. Ooarai went on to gain a narrow victory by defeating Kuromorimine's flag tank commanded by Maho Nishizumi. Members The Turtle Team is consists of 3 members of the student council from Ooarai Girls High School. 'Anzu Kadotani' :Main Article Anzu Kadotani. The commander/gunner of the team. She's also the student council president. 'Momo Kawashima' :Main Article Momo Kawashima. The gunner/loader of the team. She's also the student council PR manager. 'Yuzu Koyama' :Main Article Yuzu Koyama. The driver of the team. She's also the student council vice-president. Trivia *The three girls' given names are names of fruits in Japanese. *The Turtle Team is widely considered to be the "Troll Team" of Ooarai; especially in the matches against Pravda and Kuromorimine, when they manage to confuse and land significant damage on much superior enemies. *Despite its name, the Turtle Team always drive the fastest tank of Ooarai. Gallery Mplayerc_2012-11-28_16-10-31-50.jpg|The girls from the Turtle Team. mplayerc 2012-12-01 15-53-44-53.jpg|The girls from the Turtle Team. Panzer 38(t).jpg|The Panzer 38(t) found in the woods. Panzer 38(t) gold painted.jpg|Turtle Team's Panzer 38(t) with it's first paint scheme. mplayerc 2012-12-28 08-27-13-38.jpg|Turtle Team's Panzer 38 (t) converted into Jagd-Panzer 38 Hetzer. Category:Teams